Shinju
Juubi vs Gundams.png|Shinju's Beast Form Juubi's Final Form.png|Juubi's Tree like flower Form Shinju's Complete Tree Form.png|Shinju's Complete Tree Form The Shinju (神樹; Literally meaning "God Tree"), more commonly referred to as the Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi), is the primordial entity and the original tailed beast tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths. Its chakra was divided into the nine tailed beasts and its body sealed into what would be the moon, by the Sage at the end of his life. Considered to be the progenitor of the world, its revival would herald the end of it. As of the most recent shinobi war, the beast was sealed within Obito Uchiha until the tailed beasts were extracted from Obito's body. The Beast was initially sealed within Madara Uchiha, Katana Cloud and Three Mushasame and was now sealed within Hotaru Uchiha. Themes *Return of Shinju 'Background' 'Yggdrasil Island Arc' 'Beginning of Naruto Arc' Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Asahi no Mikoto visited the the Tree and Shinju gives the young girl a Boyfriend, and her two sons. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Despite the accomplishment, Mr. Kisaragi was born and was furious that the Shinju's powers was stolen and with its negative emotions. Mr. Kisaragi learned that Hagoromo's wife, Kushinada Otsusuki's Chakra would be giving birth. Mr. Kisaragi knew that this would cause the seal keeping the Chakra contained within her to weaken. Intending to return the Chakra to the Shinju, Mr. Kisaragi tracked her down and took the newborn Indra hostage to keep Minato from interfering. Once he extracted the Chakra, Mr. Kisaragi apologize to Minato's wife and Turned the Shinju into it's Tailed Beast form being known as the Ten-Tails. Christened by many as the "Ten-Tails", it ravaged the world in an attempt to reclaim its creator's chakra. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands and chased the many species of Pokemon (creature), Ligers and Hylians until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo. Hamura and Minato and Kushinada blocked the Juubi's last attack to protect Minato and Kushinada Ōtsutsuki's Children, Indra and Asura. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon. From there, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into the nine tailed beasts. Centuries later, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of Hagoromo's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his natural death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their one original form so he could use the Ten-Tails to enact his life-long objective: the Eye of the Moon Plan. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Ka Boa Bu' After eight years pass, he, along with Shô, Wally, and Millianna, appear at a casino where Team Natsu is having their vacation. He begins by attacking Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, demanding to know where Erza is. When the two refuse to reveal her whereabouts, Simon uses Dark Moment, making the room pitch black, and seemingly defeats the two. Paul Gekko and his teammates invade the tower, and Erza reveals to the group about her past, and how Cloud framed her for betraying her friends and left them, but in reality she was banished, as Jellal wanted to finish the tower to bring Shinju back. Shô appears shocked by the truth that Jellal lied about Erza, betraying them. As he falls into a state of confusion, Simon appears telling Shô what Erza just said is true, and he knew all along that Jellal has lied about Erza's betrayal. Everyone then agrees to work together to stop the Evil King's Incarnation's plans. As the team runs through the tower to stop Jellal, Simon tries to contact Wally and Millianna, but he is blocked. Gray questions Simon's trust as they travel. Simon tells him he knew skilled Mages like him and Juvia wouldn't die so easily, and he had faith Natsu wouldn't be defeated by Wally so easily. Simon then praises Paul Gekko, telling his friends that they have yet to realize Natsu's full potential as a Dragon Slayer. When Etherion hits the Tower of Heaven, Simon is shocked that he is still alive. At the end of the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails' Alter Ego Dice and meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. They are intrested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails and thus being sealed within Katana, who is a closest friend of Makoto. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. When Etherion hits the Tower of Heaven, Simon is shocked that he is still alive. In the Middle the fight against Cloud and the Ten-Tails, Simon no Mikoto throws his body in front of the Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb protecting Erza no Tsurugi. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, the tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi and saving Katana only to find that the Unicorn Banshee attacks the Juubi's Vessel, Apsalus Dragon that resembled the Gundam. However, In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman which stopped the Unicorn Banshee attacking the Apsalus Dragon. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her to find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Quarts, the Yang Third in the Giant Rabbit Form, Although injured in Ka Boa Bu, he survived and as Paul Gekko takes on the Ten Tails, Utakata moved to save Hotaru Uchiha, Before the Ten Tails was revived a second time. Utakata suppressed the Ying Juubi by sealing it in the pickle jar and it's Jing Third sealed within Hotaru Uchiha leaving the Apsalus Dragon deactivated and exctracted. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. However the 1/4 of the Ten Tails was sealed within Obito Uchiha. Obito turns the Ten Tails into the Original Shinju and has it absorb the chakra of nearby ninja, taking their cloaks and draining their life. however Paul Gekko managed to get the Other People including Utakata and Hotaru to safety. Obito encourages Paul about being a Hero. Naruto refuses to believe him and rallies the surviving forces. Naruto and Sasuke join forces, combining their own senjutsu abilities against him to increasingly greater effect. Obito pushes Paul Gekko out of the way to save him only to be hit by Naruto and Sasuke with their aid of their classmates from Konoha. It is all too much for Obito and he gave Paul Gekko the fragments of the Ten Tails' chakra, before giving the Alliance a chance to pull it from his body. Though he tries to resist, the chakra of the nine tailed beasts is removed from him and he falls to the ground, his power and transformation gone and his battle lost. 'Birth of Ventus Arc' Black Zetsu approached Yurin about needing her X-Rounder powers and threatened her into resurrecting Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with the consequence of never seeing Riku again. Yurin reluctantly complied and was taken to Earth Land where the Battle of the Eclipse takes place and black zetsu shows the Gedo Juubi being placed in the Hidden Temple. After Kaguya's Revival, Black Zetsu placed Yurin on top the Head of the Ten Tails for Paul Gekko's Final Battle. Yurin immediately spotted Riku and his Teammates, and she came between Atlas Flame and Riku. She declared her excitement to see Riku, who was shocked at her appearance on the battlefield. Riku wanted to know why Yurin was fighting too and Yurin replied that she only came so she could see him again. Riku felt Yurin's anguish. With Lyon using the Megamerge with the Biometal Model X, Model Z and the Model O, only to initiate a Eye of the moon program on the Yuki. Black Zetsu then revealed that he had made this function to have revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and that the she would dominate the Earth and Dens. Paul Gekko, Lyon, Lan, Bianca and Wang took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Black Plant-like Wizard's mad plan. Rai then helped Paul Ichijou realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Paul Ichijou ultimately aided Paul Gekko when realizing, with Rai's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and Lan had reached the central core, where they reencountered the Ten Tails. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Paul Ichijou defeats the Ten Tails, Wang uses the Ninjutsu, Shinto Laser to stop the Future Rogue by using the electricity beam that attacks the Dragon. But the Ten Tails used Chaos Control to attack the City. When the Juubi, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko and Paul Ichijou, Riku activated his X-Rounder ability to summon Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Simon (Summon) to block the Juubi's Special Attack. But Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her and Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu helps Paul Gekko continues his battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Enraged Natsu cuts off Kaguya's Arm containing Black Zetsu. In a surprising turn, Juubi moved in between Motherglare and the Eclipse Gate and took the crash. As the Juubi crash landed and crushed the gate, Yurin could be heard screaming in agony. Yurin told Riku that living is hard. The Gate was shattered into dust and the Juubi was separated from the strange statue and the Nine Tailed Beasts from Shukaku to Kurama before Riku's Eyes. Riku cried out Yurin's name in anguish. But Paul Gekko got the Unconcious Yurin and heal her and Riku was relieved. Riku and Yurin are together once again. The Ten Tails uses Zeref Form to attack the City of Corcus. Paul Gekko and Ichijou defeated Kaguya and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the Ten Tails and sealed it completely into a Pickle Jar. Afterward, Paul Ichijou fell to the Dens and was presumed alive because Model J megamerged with him and was able touch on the ground. Ichijou has experienced what it’s like on the battlefield, but his classmates haven’t had that luxury. Ichijou doesn’t hesitate at all when it comes to killing the enemy. It has to be quite a traumatic experience for the other students. Appearence Larval Juubi.png|Larva Form Juubi's Dragon Form.png|Dragon Form Juubi's Asura Form.png|Asura Form Juubi's Healthy Form.png|Healthy Form Juubi's Complete Form.png|Complete Super Form Ten Tails Balloon Form.png|Balloon Form Juubi's Mega Form.png|Mega Form Fully Revived Ten Tails.png|Cold Form Ten Tails Muscle Form.png|Ten Tails Muscle Form Juubi's Flower Attachment.png|Healthy Juubi's Flower Gun Juubi's Flower Cloning Factory.png|Juubi's Factory Pose Ten Tails Ball Form.png|Ten Tails Ball Form Ten Tails Ball Form (Open).png|Ten Tails Ball Form (Open) Ten Tails Bakugan Form.png|Bakugan Form Ten Tails Giant Tree-like Flower Form.png|Tree-like Flower Form Juubi the Rabbit.png|Juubi's Rabbit Form Complete Ten Tailed Rabbit.png|Complete Rabbit Form Ten Tails new Dragon Form.png|Zeref Form The Ten-Tails is earthen-coloured and titanic in size; one of its hands is bigger than any of the tailed beasts. Its single eye, which takes up most of its head, is a red-coloured Rinnegan. In both its original form and the beast form it first took on, its eye had twelve tomoe in the four circles closest to the pupil, whereas it contained only six tomoe in the two closest circles while in its incomplete forms. Silhouetted prior to its introduction, the Ten-Tails was depicted as a cyclops-like humanoid with long, spike-like protrusions on its back and ten tails. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass", the spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails appeared to be bushier. Upon it's Revival, it possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands and hind-legs and its tails appeared to be bushier. For the reasons of Paul Gekko after its revival which was Paul hated being a Tool of the War in Ka Boa Bu, Shinju's Alter Ego is Dice. The Dragon Form of Ten-Tails possessed a grotesque bulb-like body much larger than Orochi and Charrubi, with spiky protrusions growing out of its back, and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled dragon-like heads. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails took on a more humanoid form. Its bodily proportions were very elongated and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. The beast possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. Its facial appearance changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head, while its mouth, which now contained straight teeth and a nostril, moved to the left side. Several horns formed on various parts on its head with two underneath its chin, beneath its eye. The monster's tails now look like tubes ending in baby hands. As it continued to mature, the Ten-Tails gained a more muscular, healthy appearance, upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands, giving it the ability to form hand seals by clapping its hands together, and began standing on its hind legs once more. After gathering more chakra, it evolved further by assuming an even more muscular form, with its horns growing longer and the bulb on its back becoming much smaller. In this form, the Ten-Tails could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. Shinju and the Moon.png|Shinju's Flower Form Shinju's Complete Tree Form.png|Shinju's Complete Tree Form In its original form, the Shinju is a gargantuan tree many times larger than its beast form, with its eye contained at the centre of the bud on top of it. When Hagoromo and Hamura encountered the Ten-Tails, it possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds, which unfurled as the beast matured. When Revived by the Cold Emperor, the Ten-Tails gained a more humanoid form. Its facial appearance changed greatly the Eye on the right side of its head, while its single Ear was on the left side and a Mouth and Nostrils on the Front. The monster's tails now look like tubes ending in baby hands. Ten-Tailed Beast's appearances is that it has a single eye that resembles both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, as well as dwarfing the other 10 Tailed Beasts. In the Bakugan Form, the Ten Tails possesses armored, mechanical Dragon with the gray color. Its facial appearance changed greatly the three small eyes, with Mouth and Nostrils. Its bodily proportions are very muscular, standing fully on its hind legs. After gathering more chakra, it evolved further by assuming an even more muscular form, with its horns growing longer and the bulb on its back becoming much smaller. In this form, the Ten-Tails could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. Upon first appearing, however, it was more revolting in appearance: possessing ten whip-like tails and a central Rinnegan eye. When Paul Gekko injures its Arm, Shinju was split into three entities. Ying Juubi is the cyclops-like humanoid in appearance with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back. Its unique red eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass". The spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails were bushier. and the Yang Juubi is the Giant Rabbit and the Jing Half is a cyclops-like humanoid in appearance with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back and ten fox-like tails. Its unique red eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. When Revived by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and sealed up again by Paul Gekko, The Ten Tails manifested a bloated, rabbit form. According to the Asuno Clan, The Ten Tails can rival a Mobile Suit. In Addition, when meeting Paul Gekko again, The Ten Tails posseses a grotesque bulb-like body of the gargantuan, mastodonic dragon with the bulb-like spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a long serpentine neck. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and Ten Fox-like Tails. Personality The Shinju is an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as it stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. But as the tree became the Ten-Tails, it was singular in its goal: to reclaim the power that had been taken from it and as Kurama noted, this form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through such means such as involving detecting negative emotions or even chakra due to its vast power. Individuals in Sage Mode are best able to gain some sense of the beast's power, and even then it appears unmeasurable and overwhelming; Kurama likens the Ten-Tails to be an innate force of nature. When Shinju spotted Kisaragi, Shinju smiles at him because Shinju and Kisaragi are sneaky. Abilities Bruticus Beam.png|Juubi Compressing Juubi Shooting.png|Compressing Juubi's Gatling Beams.png|Juubi Firing Seven Colored Beams As the original form of all nine tailed beasts, the Ten-Tails was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world. Not only is the Ten-Tails the source of all chakra, but also the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. It has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. In addition, Kurama admitted that it alone wouldn't even stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and stated that the Sage told them that its revival would result in the end of the world. A single swipe of its tail was can create a shockwave powerful enough to tear up the landscape around it. The eye within it's tree form would be reflected onto the moon. When the Gundam encounters the Ten Tails, Shinju has the same abilities like shooting it Beams from it's mouth in Dragon Form. Shinju wielded the Nox Nyctores named Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summoned in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he could use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also used Balisong-style butterfly knives for close-range attacks. Most of his attacks were similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes. Shinju is also adept in the use of his Ouroboros for direct attacks, using it for his Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, and Screeches of the Condemned attacks, being these the only times he uses it as such. The Ten-Tails can Launch a Terrible Laser to destroy a landscape. The Ten Tails has the ability to rival the Mages from Earth Land in Fairy Tail Universe. These clones are created directly from the beast's body mass and are extensions of its ability to not only regenerate, but also separate its body, which can be used to purge burning flesh from its main body. The Ten Tails can dive under the River, Ocean or the Lake that makes a Enormous Tidal Wave. In its tree form, Shinju's roots are capable of extending and capturing enemies as large as tailed beasts, allowing it to absorb their chakra to the point of desimating them almost instantly. When the tree form's bud blooms and its eye within is revealed, the Infinite Tsukuyomi can be activated. It can Produce the Large Tailed Beast Bomb similar to the Altairis spell from Fairy Tail Series. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Shinju, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Rinnegan The Ten Tails possesses the Rinnegan which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Fusion Forms *Chimeratech Deliora Trivia *Shinju was a Counterpart of Daidarabotchi *The size and nature of the Shinju have connections to both the world tree and the tree of life, motifs that are present in several real-life religions and mythologies throughout the world. *In addition, the story of the Shinju bearing the forbidden fruit is very similar to the story of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil in Abrahamic religions, where Adam and Eve, the first humans, ate the forbidden fruit despite being told otherwise. Ultimately, while becoming wiser, it lead to their downfall by incurring the wrath of God. For disobeying Him, He forever cursed the two and their descendants. Adam's eldest son, Cain, would murder his younger brother, Abel, in anger and jealousy following God's rejection of his offering while accepting Abel's, which alludes to the struggle between the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. *The wooden dragon-like entities at the base of the Shinju may be a reference to Nidhogg, a dragon or serpent who eternally chews the roots of Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. *Shinju ultimately bears the Resemblance of Hazama and Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue Series. *Deidarabotchi, also known as Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ; Literally meaning "Giant"), was a yōkai of titanic proportions in Japanese mythology. Kurama's explanation of how powerful the Ten-Tails is reflects Daidarabotchi's role in the formation of Japan's wilderness, such as the two peaks of Mount Tsukuba, according to Japanese myth. *The name "Datara" may refer to Ippon-datara (一本ダタラ; Literally meaning "One-Legged Blacksmith"), a one-eyed, one-legged blacksmith said to live deep in the mountains of Kumano. Myths vary on his nature as a yōkai or the fallen deity Ameno-me-Hitotsu. Either way, the legends say of Ippon-datara's ability to forge living things from metal that makes another reference to the Ten-Tails as the progenitor of the world. *In its début in the anime, the Ten-Tails was shown with its red eye with nine tomoe during its battle with the Sage of Six Paths, but when it was about to be sealed into the moon, its eye was purple like the Rinnegan and was missing the tomoe. These were later corrected in episode 253. *However, when Madara used a genjutsu to tell Obito the story of the Ten-Tails, the mural that depicts the beast has six tomoe in its eye instead of the previously established nine.45 *The Ten-Tails can be revived without fully collecting all nine tailed-beasts, having a fraction of the chakra of which is enough to revive it in an incomplete form.46 However, even without the other tailed beasts the Ten-Tails will slowly become its former self, though it takes time for it to "mature" into its complete form, making it harder for Madara and Obito to control it as it does. In addition, after having the tailed beasts extracted from it, its original form still remained on the battlefield afterwards, even though the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path still existed within Obito's body, and was later extracted from him by Madara. *The second form of the Ten-Tails head has three primary features: an eye, an ear and a mouth. This is possibly a reference to the maxim: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil", alluding to the fact that the beast is not inherently malevolent, but is actually being used for nefarious purposes by Madara and Obito. Quotes Ten Tails *(Reviving Roar) *(Devastating Roar) *(Bio Launching Roar) God's Tree *(Blooming Roar) Gallery Banshee vs Shinju.png|Attack of the Gundams Gundam and Juubi.png|Juubi meets Gundam Juubi vs Rikudo Sennin.png|hagoromo ōtsutsuki legend Shinju battles Gundam.png|Juubi vs Banshee Gundam Juubi Trapped.png|Juubi caught in Cotton Enraged Shinju.png|Angry Juubi Dice.png|Juubi's Alter Ego Juubi Nature Color.png|Nature Color Juubi Juubi Costumes.png|Juubi's Costume Juubi's Defeat.png|Juubi's Defeat Juubi Sprite Sheet.png|Juubi Sprite Sheet Shinju Kingdom Hearts.png|Shinju in Kingdom Hearts Orochi battles Juubi.png Paul Gekko meets the Juubi.png Ezra no Tsurugi saves Kagura no Mikoto.png Zygarde and the Statue of Paul Gekko and Juubi.png Painting of Juubi's Terrible Power.png Millia and Paul Gekko.png|Paul Gekko and Millia vs Ten Tails Juubi Attack.png|Juubi meets Orochi Juubi Revived.png|Revived Juubi using Massive Hurricanes Juubi and Atlas Flame.png|Regenerated Juubi and Atlas Flame Simon as a Summon.png|Simon, Shinju's Enemy Super Shark Dive.png|Ten Tails Diving in Sea of Clouds Ten Tails in the Anime.png|Juubi in the Anime Juubi's Second Form.png|Ten Tails Asura Form Concept Ten Tails kills Simon.png|Simon blocks the Ten Tails Ten Tails and Simon's Death.png|Ten Tails and Erza Ten Tails Regenerated.png|Fully Regenrated Ten Tails at Earth Land Gedo Juubi and the destroyed Eclipse Gate.png|Ten Tails behind the destroyed Eclipse Gate Ten Tails Opening The Eclipse Gate.png|Ten Tails Emerging from Eclipse Gate Team Okaina vs Kuro Akatsuki.png|Cold Emperor and the Ten Tails Complete Ten Tailed Rabbit.png|Juubi's Rabbit Form Ten Tails vs Sherry Blendy.png|Ten Tails vs. Sherry from Fairy Tail Ten Tails vs Team Okaina.png|Ten Tails attacks Team Okaina Ten Tails Burning from Paul Gekko's Hot Chocolate Laser.png|Ten Tails getting burned by Paul Gekko's Hot Chocolate Heaven Tail vs Ten Tails.png|Heaven Tail vs Ten Tails Paul Gekko saves Lan.png|Ten Tails trying to eat Paul Gekko and Lan Heaven Tail Members vs Ten Tails.png|Ten Tails vs Totomaru Ten Tails being Sealed away.png|Ten Tails Being Fused with Obito Uchiha and Paul Gekko Team Okaina Dodging the Ten Tails.png|Ten Tails trying to shake off Team Okaina Chimeratech Deliora.png|Chimeratech Deliora: Fusion Form of Ten Tails, Paul Gekko and Obito Gedo Juubi Debut.png|Gedo Juubi: Body of the Ten Tails Ten Tails Debut.png|Ten Tails' Debut Appearence Deadly Zeref Scream.png|Ten Tails Deadly Power Paul Gekko (Ten Tails Jinjuriki).png|The Great Demon Lord Dragneel Heaven Tail's Final Battle.png|Revived Ten Tails and Madara Uchiha Ten Tails Unleashed in Fiore.png|Ten Tails Unleashed Juubi Scene Sprites.png|Ten Tails Scene Sprites Juubi Side View.png|Juubi Side View Heaven Tail vs Sabertooth vs Ten Tails.png|Two Guilds against the Ten Tails Shining Star vs Ten Tails.png|Ten Tails at Eclipse Gate Nobel Gundam Team.png|Gundam attacking the Ten Tails Ten Tails silhouette.png|Ten Tails in Manga Ten Tails in Manga.png|Ten Tails Full View Ten Tails Kills Simon in Manga.png|Ten Tails kills Simon in Manga Ten Tails in Manga Color.png|Ten Tails in Manga Color Shinju in Anime.png|Shinju in Anime Ten Tails before Shinju's Transformation.png|Ten Tails before transforming into Shinju the Tree Shinju Awakens.png|Shinju emerges Shinju and the Moon.png|Shinju reborn Flower Form Shinju kills Simon.png|Shinju and Erza Mother of Hagoromo in ancient carving.png|Princess Kaguya Sei in Manga.png|Shinju in Manga Ten Tails New Appearance.png|Ten Tails new Appearance Ten Tails before being sealed away.png|Ten Tails Larva Form Ten Tailed Rabbit Form with Color.png|Ten Tailed Rabbit in Color Ten Tails Awakens.png|Ten Tails Awakes Ten Tails at Rosemary Village.png|Ten Tails at the Rosemary Village Ten Tails in Ancient Cave Painting.png|Ten Tail in Ancient Carving Ultear and Juubi.png|Ultear and the Ten Tailed Beast Ten Tails meets Paul Gekko Again.png|Paul Gekko meets Ten Tails in a Rematch Animal Car and the Ten Tails at Fiore.png|Ten Tails and the Animal Car Ten Tails' Rampage.png|Ten Tails on Yggdrasil Island Juubi and Lucy.png|Ten Tails and Lucy Paul Ichijou.png|Paul Ichijou the Blood carrier of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Ten Tails vs Paul Gekko and Paul Ichijou.png|Final Battle of the Ten Tails Ten Tails new Zeref Form.png|Concept of Juubi's Zeref Mode Ten Tails and the Wizard.png|Ten Tails and Yuki Uzuki's Neighbor Ten Tails separation of Tailed Beasts and Gedo Juubi.png|Ten Tailed Beast separated from Gedo Juubi and the Nine Tailed Beasts Ten Tails separated from Tailed Beasts and Apsalus Dragon.png|Ten Tails separated from Tailed Beasts and Apsalus Dragon Ten Tails using Chaos Control.png|Ten Tails using Chaos Control Ten Tails attacking Fiore.png|Ten Tails on a Rampage on Fiore Natsu vs Ten Tails and Kaguya Otsutsuki and Future Rogue Cheney.png|Ten Tails being punded by Natsu Dragneel Ten Tails' Super Nova Bijuu Bomb.png|Ten Tails' Humongous Tailed Beast Bomb Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters